


His Sir

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Anonymity, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, webcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b>Dave/Kurt, College Dave takes to camwhoring (without showing his face) and Kurt tunes in to every show, getting off on giving this sexy bear cub directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Sir

**Author's Note:**

> response to a prompt in the [1s BDSM meme](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/6702.html) over at [](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gleedsm.livejournal.com/)**gleedsm**.

The little red indicator glows on his web cam. Dave is in his college Letterman just like his new man wants. Well... he thinks man. Most of the time he imagines the people were men. He's on a site for gays but nothing stopped the members from being women. He double checks that his head is out of the frame. He finally has a single room as the PA of the dorm hall. He specifically leaves mid-day on Wednesday off from class so he can do this. He waits anxiously for his ... his client? That sounded so bad. Sure it is a pay site, and he did get money for it, but he has the same man this time every day. He watches as the man comes in.

 **FashionTop** joins **bearcub**  
 **FashionTop** : Good day cub  
 **bearcub** : Good day Sir.  
 **FashionTop** : You have the Letterman on.  
 **bearcub** : You said to Sir.  
 **FashionTop** : I like it on you cub. Now talk to me. What did you do this week?

Kurt feels a shudder of pleasure through him every time the sexy man on his screen calls him Sir. He never prompted it. In the beginning the barrel chest man had started by calling him Sir and Kurt didn't bother to correct him.

 **bearcub** : Classes went well. I got an A on my paper. Thank you for telling me to spend more time on it. It helped!  
 **bearcub** : I had hockey. I might have some bruises from practice yesterday.  
 **FashionTop** : Show me. Slowly.  
 **bearcub** : Yes Sir.

Dave scoots back a little. He adjusts the camera so he can stand up and not have his face shown. Slowly his Letterman is unbuttoned. The left arm slides slowly down his shoulder, then the right. His thick arms are bare and his right arm has a blue and purple mark on the outer bicep.

 **FashionTop** : Poor baby. Shirt off. I need to check you for marks. You need to take better care of yourself cub.

Kurt watches cub pull off his shirt. The thick muscles are splotched with yellow and blue on his ribs. Kurt hisses in sympathy. He knows the Letterman's colors are State University of New York, only an hour and a half drive from NYADA. Kurt would never break the trust he and bearcub have, but days like this...

 **FashionTop** : You will apply your ice pack in moment I sign off bear cub.  
 **FashionTop** : You must take care of that beautiful body or I might be forced to find you

Dave smiles and presses a hand over his heart. He feels warm all over knowing the man cares about him. He comes up to the keyboard to type. He knows that he's close to the camera and that his Sir... yes that's a good term. _His_ Sir. His sir can see every hair on his chest. He wishes he could see his Sir, maybe he was shirtless too, touching himself to Dave's body. God he feels so perfect, beautiful, handsome, and good.

 **bearcub** : I promise Sir.  
 **FashionTop** : Good boy. Did you buy what I suggested?

Kurt can see the blush at the throat of his cub. The broad man moves back and turns his back. Kurt is graced with a beautiful expanse of back and Kurt doesn't stop himself from palming his cock. cub comes back to the front, a medium sized blue plug in his hand.

 **FashionTop** : Perfect. Show me.

Kurt sees cub take in a sharp breath and the fashion major smiles. Kurt begins to tease himself with soft pets as his cub slides back. The huge jock turns and Kurt sees he has short brown curls beginning to grow at his nape. Kurt smirks, knowing something like that just makes him feel more special and connected to his cub. The pants drop and bearcub begins to very gently tease his tight hole. Kurt's index finger circles his own tip imagining it was the gently prodding object to that tight muscle.

 **FashionTop** : Relax cub. I promise it will feel so good. Trust me.

Dave hears the message beep. He glances over his shoulder. He can just barely make out the words. He moans and wishes Sir could have heard it as his finger slides in. He pants hard and lets himself just feel. His outer muscle-ring flexes and he finds he can relax it. The inner one is different, it tightens and right before the point of pain it just opens. Dave's free hand grabs the lubed plug. He replaces his finger with the tip and hears another message beep.

 **FashionTop** : Beautiful. slowly cub. Slowly in and out.

Dave steals a glace, his breath catching in his throat. He wants to do everything he can to please his Sir. He very slowly rotates the plug and slowly slides it in and out. He pants and he very slowly takes the plug until it reached the fullest end. With a soft squelch the suddenly thin bottom sucks in and it's wide flared end is pressed wide on his cheeks. His ass clenches around the small end and holds it tight. The message beeps.

 **FashionTop** : I'm close for you cub. You look so good like that, filled. Come back, sit at your chair.

Kurt's hand flies over his cock, up and down hovering so near to his climax. He wants to be sure of one thing first. He watches cub settle in his seat, shifting every few moments as the plug moves inside him.

 **FashionTop** : cub. You must do something for me.  
 **bearcub** : Yes Sir anthing

Kurt sees cub's fingers stumble over the keys. Poor boy.

 **FashionTop** : I want you to wear that for the rest of the day. You can take it out when you wake up tomorrow.

Dave stares. He... Sir never asks to effect him beyond the time of the live show before. Well.. he has, but that was just telling him to study hard, or reread his essay. Not sexual things. He licks his lips and types.

 **bearcub** : Can I imagine it's Sir's cock? And that You're holding me all night?  
 **FashionTop** : Yes cub.

Kurt comes and presses two fingers to his lips. He kisses them and then presses them to his cub's chest. His fingers come back from the screen and he sighs. He can't stay any longer tonight. He has class in 30 minutes.

 **FashionTop** : I must go to class. Have a good day cub. Thank you.  
 **bearcub** : Thank you Sir. I'll see you next week? Same time?

Dave bites his lip hoping he didn't take this too far. He wants badly to know his Sir is coming back for him. If He's willing to come back and pay over and over for Dave. He knows his Sir will ask over his injuries and check if he was obeyed. He absolutely would. Dave feels his chest tighten as he waits for the answer.

 **FashionTop** : I wouldn't miss it for the world. 


End file.
